Una sonrisa lo cambia todo
by Cubi
Summary: Intento de Two-shot. La falta de confianza puede lograr que niegues lo evidente, ¿podría una sonrisa cambiar eso?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, me presento con un nuevo proyecto. Esta vez intentaré hacer un fic más largo (¡cuidado, dos capítulos! ¬¬), a petición de muchos.

* * *

**Una sonrisa lo cambia todo**

Toda la tripulación era conocedora del "afecto" especial que tenía el capitán por la ladrona. Ella sin embargo, no quería creerlo.

-Nami, ¿aún no te das cuenta?- le repetía por quinta vez en la semana Robin.

-Darme cuenta… ¿de qué? En serio, esto empieza a ser molesto, Robin, ¿qué encuentras tu que yo no?

-¡Dios, Nami! ¡SI ES OBVIO!

-No sé de qué narices me hablas…- no, no era ironía. Ella estaba negando desesperadamente la realidad.

-Ya está. Estás bajo los efectos de la hipnosis, ¿no?

La peli naranja suspiró y negó con la cabeza rindiéndose. Ya tenía suficiente con no poder dormir pensando en su infantil pero atractivo capitán, como para encima comerse el coco con ilusiones y esperanzas. Se detuvo frente a su amiga y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la morena, cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió se pudo distinguir un brillo de decepción en sus pupilas.

-Te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, pero no puedo hacerme ilusiones. Es imposible. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es ocupar mi cabeza con otros temas, ¿vale?- se fue en dirección a la puerta del camarote- No quiero que por estos estúpidos sentimientos acaben con la amistad entre Luffy y yo.- cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a su plantación de mandarinas. "Vamos Nami, aún te quedan mucho trabajo por acabar". Cogió una mandarina y se encerró a terminar su trabajo como navegante.

Acabó por enésima vez pensando en el capitán.

-¡Naaaaami!- esa persona estaba pronunciando su nombre en frente de su cara, a una distancia sorprendentemente corta.

Se puso roja como la camiseta de Luffy y en un intento fallido de apartarse, la silla resbaló y ella acabó en sus brazos.

-¡Uf! Deberias tener más cuidado, shishishishi…

-¿Q-qué dices? ¡S-si ha sido c-culpa tuya!- seguía en sus brazos, pero ella no podía (ni quería, para qué negarlo) moverse.

-Jo Nami, no te enfades… ¿En qué pensabas?

-En alguien.

-¿En quién?

-No te importa.- Dejó de mirarlo a los ojos y se fijó en todos y cada uno de los detalles del camarote. ¡Las paredes podían llegar a ser muy interesantes!

-¿Es alguien que te gusta?

-Sí.

Y Luffy pasó de tener cara de "niño con piruleta" a "niño sin piruleta". Sentó a Nami en el suelo y se dirigió a la cocina a una velocidad espectacular.

-¡SANJIIIIIIIIIII!- Luffy no derramaba lágrimas, derramaba cascadas.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¡A Nami le gusta alguieeeeen!

-Vale ya, que me vas a empapar la cocina. A ver, chico, se veía venir que tarde o temprano acabaría colada por alguien. Solo tienes que averiguar quién es, tal vez te sorprendas. ¿No te has planteado que podrías ser tú?

-¿De verdad?- Se le iluminó la cara.

El cocinero le palmeó la cabeza como a un perro mientras asentía. A veces se preguntaba que haría el capitán sin él como su confidente. Cuando se hubo marchado Luffy, el rubio rompió a llorar. "¿¡Por qué!? ¡MI NAMI ME ABANDONA!", se repetía una y otra vez.

* * *

La hora de la cena se había vuelto un poco incómoda. No se oía nada, ni los cubiertos, ni las olas… nada. Todos estaban expectantes. Nami y Luffy, uno en frente del otro, como queriendo decir algo y no poder. Robin quiso probar algo. Pasó los brazos por los hombros de Nami y se colgó de ella. Entre amigas eso era normal, así que a la peli naranja no le importó, pero con el capitán no era lo mismo: que Robin pudiera abrazar a SU Nami pero él no, le molestaba, y mucho.

La arqueóloga dirigió una sonrisa triunfante a Luffy, quién infló los cachetes. Por otro lado, Sanji que ya estaba imaginando cosas indecentes tuvo que retirarse al baño por una hemorragia nasal. Robin se acercó a la chica y sin soltarla le susurró:

-_Nami, yo de ti miraría a Luffy, ¿sigues creyendo que no le gustas? Hazle un favor y sonríele… como mínimo…_

Tras eso, el resto de la cena transcurrió normal. Al terminar la cena y antes de irse a dormir, Nami utilizó el consejo de Robin y sonrió a Luffy, quien se encontraba sentado sobre el mascarón de proa. Éste, quien por poco se cae, respondió torpemente con otra sonrisa.

"Luffy, mañana definitivamente, tienes que decírselo." Se prometió a sí mismo.

* * *

Uhm... tengo la intención de que esto sea un Two-shot. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, y lamento que sea tan corto, pero es que donde yo vivo son las 00:54 y me caigo del sueño. Espero no decepcionaros demasiado. Acepto (como siempre) sugerencias, críticas, etc... ¡Arigato por leer! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Después de no dar señales de vida por mucho tiempo, he decidido seguir el fic. He intentado que la confesión de Luffy no sea la típica de "serás la reina pirata", etc… que ya está muy visto. Bueno, sin más que decir, ¡adelante!

* * *

Que Luffy se quedara quieto, serio, sin dormirse y PENSANDO era algo que no había ocurrido nunca. En la tripulación había mil y una teorías sobre lo que le pasaba:

Sanji y Robin: Mal de amores

Usopp: Practica el budismo

Chopper: Alguna enfermedad mala malísima

Franky: Falta de cola

Brook: Necesidad de música

Zoro: Nami (así de claro)

En cambio Nami no se decidía por ninguna. Sólo le asustaba que el capitán hubiera cambiado tanto de la noche a la mañana. A decir verdad, empezaba a decantarse por la opción de Chopper.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Y si en verdad está enfermo?

Zoro, que pasaba por ahí y tonto no es, decidió aprovechar las dudas de la navegante para beneficiar a la que antes de que acabara el día, sería la pareja oficial del barco.

-Es muy probable. He hablado con Chopper, y según él, podría tratarse de una enfermedad que deja en coma…-Tonto no es, pero bruto… mucho. Al menos estaba consiguiendo que Nami se decidiera por fin a ir con Luffy.

-¡NO! ¡No puede ser! No se dejaría vencer por una enfermedad así como así.- fue hacia el pelinegro y se sentó frente a él.-¿Hola?

-H-hola Nami…- si estuvieran en un sitio oscuro, Luffy sería un gusiluz rojo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No mucho, la verdad…

-¿Q-qué te pasa?

-Me duelen la cabeza y el corazón…- "Y estoy tan deprimido que no me puedo mover" Acabó en su mente. Había llegado a la estúpida conclusión de que en vez de ser el Rey de los piratas, iba a ser el Rey de la Friendzone.

Nami le seguía hablando, pero ella no sabía que Luffy no le prestaba atención.

-Y… tengo que decirte que…

-Te quiero.

-Sí, eso es lo que te quería… ¿eh? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabías?

-¿Saber qué?

-Lo que te quería decir.

-¿Y qué me querías decir?

-Lo que tú has dicho.

-…

-…

=¡DIOS, QUE LIO!

Como la mente de Nami funcionaba a más velocidad, se dio cuenta de que Luffy no hacía cara de enfermo, y mucho menos después de haber dicho eso…

=¿Iba dirigido a mí? ¿El qué? El te quiero.- que pensaran y dijeran lo mismo podía facilitar las cosas a veces.

Y ahora no había un gusiluz, sino dos.

Y como todo había quedado claro, Luffy se sintió libre de abrazar a Nami como hace un koala con un tronco.

Y como todo había quedado claro, Nami se sintió libre de probar los labios de su capitán.

* * *

Bueeeeno… no es que se haya repetido el final por error. Ha sido a propósito jajaja Pues supongo que con esto acabo Una sonrisa lo cambia todo. Se aceptan críticas (constructivas, no destructivas por favor ), comentarios, y sobre todo, sugerencias para futuros fics. Lamento que sea tan corto, pero soy incapaz de alargar un capitulo… tendré que practicar. Espero que os haya gustado. Ja ne!


End file.
